


There are universes in our bodies

by musguita



Series: Cells Shaped Like Stars [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Mark quiere, desea, necesita como nunca lo ha hecho antes en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are universes in our bodies

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Cuando Mark (que es como un niño caprichoso) dice que quiere sexo, debe haber sexo, en el momento que sea, en el lugar que sea; si no, después está insoportable y hace sentirse mal a Eduardo y él no quiere eso. Así que, cinco veces que Mark quiere y obtiene sexo/enrollarse/loquesea y una en la que es Eduardo el que lo hace._ No es del todo lo que la OP pedía inicialmente, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo no había planeado incluir tantos sentimientos y el 75% de las cosas que ocurren.
> 
> [Traducido en inglés](http://longtime-lurker.livejournal.com/35299.html) por [longtime-lurker](http://longtime-lurker.livejournal.com/)

**1.**  
  
En realidad la culpa es de los abogados de Eduardo.  
  
Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Mark no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero si vas a hablar de él en el servicio de caballeros y resulta que Mark está ahí, pues lo lógico es que Mark no pueda evitar escuchar.  
  
Lo realmente inesperado es el proceso de razonamiento que Mark sigue para llegar a la conclusión que ahora mismo le tiene al borde de un infarto. Ni Facebook, ni Sean y sus malditos escándalos con las drogas, ni las pesadillas sobre un ataque que deja a Facebook fuera de línea el tiempo suficiente para que pierda todos sus usuarios. Ni aquella época en la que Facebook perdía dinero y Mark bebió demasiado Red Bull.   
  
No. Es Eduardo.   
  
Es una idea que absorbe toda su energía como hace tiempo que nada ni nadie lo hace. Seguramente hay algo trágico en ello que entonces Mark no percibió, y en las manos adecuadas alguien haría una película y se convertiría en un clásico.   
  
Hablan de Eduardo y Mark. De la  _ruptura._  Tarda unos cuantos días en darse cuenta de que se refieren al día del millón de usuarios. Pero porque Mark a veces se aburre y su atención varía dependiendo de lo que se hable y de quién se hable –sinceramente, esa tensión que mantienen Sy y Gretchen era más entretenida al principio-, empieza a pensar en ello. Si fue de mutuo acuerdo o fue Mark cuando dejó que Eduardo firmase los papeles porque era lo que quería y era más fácil hacerlo a sus espaldas que decírselo a la cara. O si fue Eduardo mucho antes, si se dio cuenta de que hasta ahí había llegado. De si fue Eduardo rompiendo con él el día que congeló la cuenta.  
  
Mark no se permite profundizar porque ya es demasiado raro pensar en su relación del modo en el que otros parecen percibirla. Aunque sólo provoca más preguntas que algunas noches le quitan un poco el sueño. Cuestiones del tipo si era Mark el único que no lo entendió así, si Eduardo sintió que era una ruptura y no un  _me has traicionado, gilipollas, y voy a destrozar todo lo que amas empezando por este ordenador_ , si Mark mantuvo una relación sin saber que estaba la manteniendo y era el único que no lo sabía. Lo cual le lleva a preguntar antes de que le dé tiempo a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.  
  
-¿Eduardo y yo teníamos una relación?  
  
-Claro, eráis amigos –es posible que Dustin estuviese durmiendo.  
  
-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, ¿crees que la gente pensaba que había algo más?  
  
Mark no sabe cuánto no quería mantener esta conversación hasta que la está teniendo.  
  
-Oh. ¿Te refieres a…? –no termina la pregunta.- Oh, Mark.  
  
 _Oh, Mark, qué,_  piensa,  _y no me vengas con esas._  
  
-Lo que sea.  
  
Mark cuelga el teléfono e ignora las tres siguientes llamadas de Dustin y un par más de Chris después.   
  
Y un día Mark se está cuestionando la naturaleza de la supuesta relación con Eduardo que no tenía ni idea de que era tal y aún no cree que lo fuese y al siguiente empieza a plantearse los beneficios que uno obtiene en ese tipo de relaciones. Que se resume al sexo. Considera injusto que si Eduardo pensó que su relación era algo más le privase del aspecto sexual de ella.   
  
El caso es que Mark apenas presta mucha atención durante los dos últimos días de las deposiciones porque está ocupado pensando e imaginando. Recuerda lo mucho que Eduardo le tocaba, de una forma completamente amigable y que nunca indujo a pensar que quería tocarle de otro modo más íntimo. Una mano en la espalda, un apretón en el hombro, los dedos una fracción de segundo en su cuello… Mark se da cuenta de que lo echa de menos, que no es que no lo hiciese ya antes. Puede que Mark supiese que diluir las acciones de Eduardo fuese a suponer el final de su amistad, pero Mark mejor que nadie sabe lo que es una idea y otra diferente la acción. Mark echa de menos a su mejor amigo, su presencia, pero no es hasta ahora que se permite añorar los pequeños detalles.   
  
Mark se sienta al otro lado de una mesa de cristal mientras se sigue discutiendo y poniendo en tela de juicio las acciones que cometió hace unos años y observa. Eduardo ha optado por esa postura tan irritante de darles la espalda y hacerse la víctima. Mark se fija en su cuello, en el espacio que hay entre la camisa y su pelo y las ganas que tiene de lamer justo ahí. Lo cual es nuevo y no le asusta. Simplemente es diferente, curioso. De hecho, de este modo puede mirar más detenidamente los músculos de la espalda de Eduardo. Mark fantasea con lamerle la espalda, con delimitar los músculos y las vértebras con la yema de los dedos.  
  
Lo que le lleva a querer hacer una llamada a Chris y preguntar  _¿se puede pasar un cuarto de tu vida creyendo que eres heterosexual y al día siguiente descubrir que te gustan los tíos? ¿Y si en realidad no te gustan todos los hombres como género? ¿Y si te gusta sólo un tipo?_  Pero Mark no está preparado para esa conversación y no cree que ese día llegue nunca. Si sólo se trata de Eduardo, Mark puede superar esta pequeña crisis de identidad sexual sin mayor problema.  
  
Aunque debería haber imaginado entre tanta fantasía que con Eduardo las cosas nunca son sólo pequeñas cosas.  
  
De ese modo llega el día en el que se van a ver por última vez en su vida. Van a firmar un acuerdo por el que Mark le dará más de lo que el propio Eduardo pedía en un principio y su nombre formará parte otra vez de la lista de co-fundadores de Facebook. Hay un montón de clausulas sobre la confidencialidad, no volver a hablarse nunca y no mantener ningún tipo de contacto y Mark tiene la sensación de que se trata de Tom Cruise y no Eduardo Saverin.  
  
Y Mark piensa,  _no hemos hecho nada_  y quiere tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde empezar. Simplemente sabe que las quiere. ¿Y si es la última vez que se ven? A Mark le importan lo que viene siendo nada todas esas clausulas que estipulan como va a ser su no relación en el futuro, como si lo que tuviesen ahora no fuese ya una no relación. Pero sabe que Eduardo es así de estúpido, que lo respetará y de hecho todo eso ha sido idea de sus abogados y por tanto es lo que quiere.  
  
Mark quiere el tipo de sexo del que habla todo el mundo cuando una pareja rompe. Sin embargo, es realista. No puede acercarse a Eduardo y sugerir la posibilidad de un último polvo cuando en realidad sería el primero y no es como si Mark esté del todo preparado para tal evento. La segunda mejor opción, y se conforma con poco, es un poco de toqueteo. Sobre todo si implica que Eduardo sea el que se deja tocar, porque Mark está obsesionado con ello hasta tal punto que ha tenido un par de sueños en los que Eduardo le deja hacerle cosas que Mark no sabe ni cómo se hacen. Es decir, Mark sabe cómo se hacen, pero una cosa es la teoría y las demostraciones y otra distinta es hacerlo tú mismo.  
  
La única pega de su plan es la parte en la que convence a Eduardo. Lo que hace que se arrepienta un poquito de no haberlo intentando cuando eran amigos, claro que entonces debería haberse dado cuenta, abierto más los ojos y ver del todo a Eduardo. Mark va a tener que ser muy convincente y utilizar sus inexistentes armas de seducción.   
  
Ya han firmado un montón de papeles, están en el pasillo, dándose las manos y congratulándose por haber llegado por fin al final y Mark no quiere ir a comer con sus abogados para celebrarlo, muchas gracias. Eduardo se despide de Gretchen al final del pasillo, se abrazan y se dicen cosas al oído y Eduardo asiente con la cabeza. Luego se mete en el servicio de caballeros y Mark sabe que es ahora o nunca.  
  
Nadie más se ha dado cuenta, así que camina deprisa y abre la puerta. Hay cuatro cubículos y hay un espacio de unos veinte centímetros entre el suelo y las puertas. Mark se agacha y comprueba que no hay nadie más. Se apoya de brazos cruzados en el lavabo. Eduardo sale despreocupadamente hasta que ve a Mark. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea y abre uno de los grifos.   
  
-Tengo una última pregunta –declara Mark.  
  
Eduardo se frota las manos y se seca con un poco de papel. Lo tira a la papelera que hay en la esquina. Se ajusta la corbata, estira un poco el cuello.  
  
-¿Tú también tienes la sensación de que hemos roto? –sus manos se quedan un segundo paralizadas alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su americana.- Porque al parecer todo el mundo da por hecho que rompimos, lo cual implica que teníamos una relación que ignoraba que existía. Y me preguntaba si tú lo sabías, siempre has sido mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas que yo.  
  
Eduardo suspira y Mark observa su reflejo en el espejo. Cansado, mayor. Y de pronto Mark nunca ha querido tanto poder volver atrás, nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos al Eduardo de sonrisa fácil y mirada ingenua y no porque fuese más sencillo aprovecharse. Eduardo parecía feliz entonces. Mark traga saliva y quizás no está seduciéndole del modo en el que debería, pero una cosa que siempre le gustó de Eduardo y algo que Eduardo siempre valoró en él era lo honesto que Mark siempre era.  
  
-¿Alguna vez quisiste que fuese algo más? –pregunta,  _di que sí, por favor._  
  
Eduardo se gira hacia él, no del todo y su voz suena controlada y madura.  
  
-Voy a decírtelo una vez nada más porque no deberías ni estar aquí, Mark –es horrible lo impersonal que suena su nombre cuando lo dice.- Olvídame.  
  
Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. Ni quiere, ni puede. No va a querer nunca y no va a poder nunca. Y aunque quisiera, sabe que no puede así que no se va a molestar. Es muy sentimental y Mark no pretende que esto se convierta en una reunión en la que hablan de sentimientos.  
  
-La cosa es, Eduardo –pronuncia su nombre deliberadamente-, que tengo esta idea y de verdad, me gustaría olvidarme de ello, pero no quiero.  
  
Eduardo deja caer los hombros, se rinde.  
  
-¿Qué coño quieres, Mark?   
  
Es una pregunta directa y simple para la que Mark tiene una infinidad de respuestas y nada de tiempo. Se pone de puntillas, agarra a Eduardo por el cuello y le besa. No ha calculado bien y acaba besándole en la comisura y Eduardo pone la palma de su mano sobre el pecho y le empuja hacia atrás.  
  
-Creo que siempre quisiste algo más –le provoca, y Eduardo tensa la mandíbula,- pero eras demasiado cobarde para intentarlo.  
  
Eduardo le coge por el brazo y le obliga a meterse en uno de los cubículos. Mark se encuentra de pronto con la espalda contra la pared, Eduardo apoya las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, agacha la cabeza y siente su aliento en el cuello, rozándole la mejilla. Eduardo murmura algo muy en bajo, tanto que Mark no puede entender lo que dice a pesar de lo cerca que está. Luego le besa, y él sí calcula y es, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfecto.  
  
Tanto que es injusto.  
  
Quiere mantener los ojos cerrados, pero es imposible cuando Eduardo acaricia cada rincón de su boca con la lengua y muerde. Es tan sucio que Mark odia a todas las mujeres que Eduardo ha besado antes. Mark le agarra por la cintura y le aprieta contra él. Eduardo gime al notar su erección contra su muslo y Mark se mueve, busca la fricción. Desabrocha el cinturón con manos torpes, luego el botón de su pantalón y cuando cuela la mano se le escapa una risa nerviosa. Es caliente y húmedo y Eduardo aprieta los dedos contra su nuca, le tira del pelo.  
  
La puerta del servicio se abre y alguien entra en uno de los cubículos. Eduardo le tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra baja la cremallera del pantalón. Mientras cualquier tipo está meando al lado, le toca por fin y Mark le muerde la palma de la mano. Eduardo mueve los dedos, acaricia la punta y presiona de arriba a debajo de tal modo que Mark siente celos de la polla de Eduardo por recibir ese tratamiento siempre que quiera. Mark echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se golpea contra la pared. Se oye el agua correr un momento.  
  
Eduardo aparta la mano de su boca cuando vuelven a quedarse solos.  
  
-Oh, joder –gime Mark, desesperado y tan excitado que es ridículo.- Joder, joder, joder.  
  
Le mueve sin soltarle, el pecho de Eduardo contra su espalda y Mark se queja. Acelera el ritmo de su mano, le sujeta con la otra por la cintura. Mark es consciente de que es él quien está haciendo todos esos ruidos, quien respira como si el aire no le llegase a los pulmones y se muerde el labio para no decir nada. Para no pedir  _más, por favor._  
  
-¿Es esto lo que quieres? –pregunta Eduardo, cerca de su oreja, le roza con los labios.  
  
Mark muerde hasta que nota la sangre, no va a contestar. Una cosa es querer y otra admitirlo. De todos modos, ya está pasando y Eduardo ha cedido.  
  
Eduardo se ríe, pero no suena feliz ni complacido y a Mark se le hiela algo por dentro.   
  
-Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez –dice Mark.- ¿Haces esto a menudo, Eduardo?  
  
Eduardo gira la muñeca y Mark gime, más profundo y desesperado. Mark intenta ayudarle, porque el ritmo es lento e intenso y le está matando, pero Eduardo le aparta la mano de un golpe.  
  
-¿Quieres correrte? –pregunta, la voz maliciosamente dulce.  
  
Mark lo siente en el fondo del estómago, como fuego líquido y se dice  _venga, vamos, joder, hazlo._  Es un minuto, o tal vez cinco, Eduardo le lame el cuello, le besa con la boca abierta.  
  
-Córrete, Mark.  
  
Es pura coincidencia. Mark no tiene orgasmos porque alguien le dice que puede tenerlos. Y menos porque Eduardo se lo diga. Ha tenido que notarlo de algún modo y ha aprovechado el momento. Eduardo se aparta, pero Mark siente su aliento en la nuca, así que todavía está ahí.  
  
-Olvídame –repite.  
  
Mark ve el desastre que ha montado en los perfectos azulejos del servicio y las manchas en su sudadera. Se da cuenta de que la única persona que ha obtenido placer ha sido él.   
  
El muy cabrón.  
  
  
 **2.**  
  
-¿Te has comprado una mascota de la que no sé nada y alguien la ha matado?  
  
Mark utiliza la mirada que hace temblar a los becarios, a los nuevos empleados que aún no saben que su jefe en realidad no es el tirano que creen que es. Claro que Dustin es de esas personas inmunes. Incluso cuando se conocieron y Mark le miraba como si no creyese su mala suerte por estar compartiendo habitación con alguien como Dustin, partiendo de la base de que le parecía imposible la existencia de alguien como Dustin, ya incluso entonces solía reírse y quitarle importancia.   
  
-Toma, anda. Bebe un poco y alegra esa cara antes de que algún periodista invente una historia triste que luego servirá como hechos reales para una película –le alcanza una copa con algo que huele a vodka.- Y deja de mirar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.  
  
No está hablando de la cara de Mark, los dos lo saben, pero es más fácil pretender no entender de qué está hablando.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
Dustin se ríe y da un trago de su copa.   
  
-Ya sé que no hay ninguna clausula que prohíba mirar –Dustin es una de las pocas personas que conocen los términos del acuerdo,- pero si sigues así tus abogados van a recibir una llamada para que se incluya.  
  
-Se supone que no deberíamos ni coincidir en estas cosas –contesta Mark, un poco cansado y bastante frustrado.- Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que él hace, lo que sea que hace.  
  
Añade, porque nadie necesita saber que Mark utiliza Google y mucho menos para estar al tanto de las noticias o cualquier información sobre su ex mejor amigo. Es doblemente vergonzoso y está seguro de que de algún modo está traicionando a Facebook.  
  
-Tengo entendido que está moviendo algunos hilos para que alguien le dé una oportunidad a su nueva celebridad –hace una pobre imitación de Alan Rickman.  
  
-Alguien debería avisar a ese crío antes de que le demande.  
  
-Guau, Mark. Eso es increíblemente cruel incluso para ti –Mark opta por ignorar la repentina seriedad en su tono.- Dale un poco de espacio, ¿vale? Dudo que a él le haga más ilusión que a ti, pero al menos lo sobrelleva mejor.  
  
Mark se calla, no porque no quiera decir algo más hiriente sobre Eduardo. Lo que no quiere es ofender a Dustin, que da igual el tiempo que haya pasado, lo distinta que sea su relación ahora con Eduardo. No son amigos como Chris y él, pero tampoco son meros conocidos. Si Eduardo está en la ciudad Dustin procura quedar a comer o cenar con él, se escriben correos y a veces, aunque esto es más raro, hablan por teléfono. Mark sabe que al principio no fue fácil, que Eduardo no se fiaba de Dustin y si su ex mejor amigo sigue siendo más o menos como le recuerda es posible que aún no se fie del todo de él. Pero Dustin es un tipo persistente y condenadamente noble y Eduardo siempre sintió una especie de debilidad diferente por él, así que no le extraña que al final Dustin se hiciese hueco otra vez en su vida. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelvan a tener lo mismo de entonces, tal vez algo mejor.  
  
El problema, según Mark, es que Dustin se pasa la vida protegiendo a la gente que quiere. O a la gente por la que siente un poco de cariño. Incluso los meses en los que Eduardo aún no respondía a sus intentos y Mark prácticamente ni se permitía nombrarle delante de nadie, Dustin salía en su defensa cuando lo creía conveniente. Quiere pensar que hace lo mismo por él cuando su nombre sale en alguna conversación con Eduardo, pero es probable que no ocurra porque Dustin le conoce mejor que nadie.  
  
-En serio, Mark. Ya sé que le echas de menos, pero han pasado años.  
  
-No digas gilipolleces –bufa.  
  
Hace cinco meses y medio desde el acuerdo. Desde que Eduardo le masturbó y Mark se corrió como si fuese un quinceañero en el servicio de caballeros de una de las firmas más prestigiosas de abogados del país. Mark no le echa de menos. Es peor, es más visceral, es una necesidad de la que no puede olvidarse porque cada vez que cierra los ojos y cada vez que tiene un orgasmo siente el fantasma de los dedos de Eduardo, la mano de Eduardo y la lengua de Eduardo. Y Mark no tiene un recuerdo exacto de cómo lo sentía en su mano, lo que es como una picazón de la que Mark no puede deshacerse hasta que no lo experimente del todo.  
  
Es fácil no pensar en todo lo que ya conoce de Eduardo, lo da por hecho y no lo olvida, es sólo que no necesita recordarlo constantemente. Lo verdaderamente difícil es tratar de no pensar en lo que apenas conoce, en todo lo que Eduardo era además de todo lo que ya suponía. En lo que es y que Mark quiere conocer. Mark sueña con ello y cuando no puede dormir y crear código no es suficiente, termina masturbándose con elaboradas fantasías sobre Eduardo. Ya ni siquiera es desconcertante. La idea de su sexualidad es algo abstracto y Mark asume, no sin sentirse enfadado consigo mismo que se siente atraído por su ex mejor amigo hasta el punto en el que pensar en sexo requiere la imagen de Eduardo en su cabeza.  
  
Durante los últimos cinco meses y medio Mark ha visto a Eduardo en tres ocasiones. Dos convenciones y una gala benéfica y en todas ellas Mark se emborrachó y volvió a la habitación del hotel con la única compañía de su mano, que no es como la mano de Eduardo ni de lejos. Mark es una versión patética de la frustración sexual.  
  
Es la cuarta vez y Mark no cree que pueda soportar otra noche igual. Duda que pueda tirar mucho más de su imaginación y la memoria sensorial. Sin embargo, es consciente de que ni toda la honestidad del mundo, ni lo directo y cruel que pueda ser, ni lo mucho que intente provocar a Eduardo va a conseguir nada esta vez. Va a necesitar la ayuda de algo mucho más potente. Alcohol.  
  
Así que Mark se deshace de Dustin con la promesa de que no va a hacer nada estúpido y soborna a uno de los camareros para que Eduardo siempre tenga una copa llena en la mano.   
  
El hecho es que Mark ha planeado esta noche hasta cierto punto y se ha preparado para ello. Dos meses después y tras verlo por primera vez Mark tuvo algo así como una epifanía. Pensó en lo que podía hacer con Eduardo y supo sin dudarlo lo que quería. Pero el problema es que Mark no lo había hecho nunca y si quería causar alguna clase de impacto en Eduardo –y Mark pretende dos cosas esta noche y una de ellas es que Eduardo no lo olvide,- necesitaba hacerlo antes. Mark ha practicado unas cuantas veces, nada memorable pero está seguro de que ha mejorado mucho desde la primera vez y Eduardo debería sentirse halagado sólo por el empeño que está poniendo en ello.  
  
Una hora después más o menos Mark vigila a Eduardo desde un rincón en el que nadie le molesta. Le ve caminar con ligera dificultad hacia el hall del hotel donde se está celebrando la pequeña fiesta que pone fin a otra convención. Todavía es pronto y nadie se fija en como Mark le sigue esquivando a gente que aún quiere charlar con él o le felicita por Facebook, como si aún fuese el 2003. Corre los últimos metros que el separan del ascensor en el que se ha metido Eduardo. Llega justo a tiempo y mete la mano para que no se cierre.  
  
La puerta se abre para revelar a un Eduardo apoyado en el espejo y que se sujeta en la fina barra de metal a la altura de las caderas.  
  
-Mierda –suelta, una risa incrédula.  
  
Mark se mete y espera hasta que empieza a subir. Se fija en el botón, es el último piso, probablemente una de esas habitaciones enormes con un montón de habitaciones pequeñas que no sirven para nada. Se acerca a Eduardo en tres pasos, calcula que hay tres ascensores más y estira la mano para presionar el botón que para el ascensor. Eduardo frunce el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué haces? –pregunta, el acento mucho más marcado hace que a Mark le tiemblen un poco las piernas.  
  
Mark se encoge de hombros.  
  
-Dale al botón, Mark –ordena.  
  
Mark niega con la cabeza, da un par de pasos más hasta que su pecho toca el de Eduardo y éste le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado y algo más que Mark no reconoce.  
  
-Mark –dice, en lo que seguramente espera sea una advertencia, pero termina sonando diferente.  
  
Suspira, el aliento le huele a whisky. Mark le coge con fuerza por las solapas de la americana y le besa, un poco urgente y desesperado. Eduardo tiene la boca abierta y Mark cuela la lengua, saborea el whisky en su boca, la saliva y le roza los dientes con la punta de la lengua. Eduardo no se suelta de la barra, se deja besar y Mark se separa lo suficiente para poder mirarle desafiante, para presionar el botón necesario que haga que Eduardo responda. Le besa de nuevo, esta vez más pausado y Eduardo al final le devuelve el beso, con más ganas. Mark se frota un poco contra él, no tienen mucho tiempo y cuando nota que se está empalmando le acaricia con los dedos a través de la tela. Eduardo gime en su boca.  
  
Mark se arrodilla rápidamente, Eduardo le mira con los ojos vidriosos y las pupilas dilatadas. La boca roja y húmeda por la saliva. Mark le roza con la nariz, aspira.  
  
-Oh –murmura.  
  
Le mira mientras desabrocha el cinturón y después el botón, mientras baja la cremallera y los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Mark le toca, presiona la boca contra el algodón y es todo lo que se permite antes de bajar el calzoncillo. Respira profundamente y se sujeta a los muslos de Eduardo, le siente temblar bajo la palma de la mano y tiene la sensación de que no importa como lo haga y lo que dure. Le lame desde la base hasta la punta, caracolea la lengua alrededor.  
  
-Joder –gime Eduardo.- Mierda.  
  
Mark le coge con una mano por la base y con la otra le sujeta contra el espejo por la cintura. Abre la boca y chupa lentamente hasta que alcanza su mano y lo siente contra el paladar y en la lengua. Palpitando, caliente y brutalmente perfecto. Eduardo le coge con una mano, hunde los dedos entre su pelo y sujeta. No le fuerza a ir más rápido o despacio, a tragar más. Tan sólo deja su mano ahí, la mueve y acaricia la mejilla de Mark con el pulgar y él acelera el ritmo porque no se trata de Mark esta vez.  
  
Eduardo gime y suspira como en aquel servicio hace años, cuando era Christy la que estaba de rodillas, una pizca más desesperado, casi ahogado. Tira de su pelo hacia arriba y Mark agarra su mano y la sujeta contra el espejo.  
  
-Jesús, Mark, aparta – pide, un poco histérico, un poco ahogado.-  _Mark._  
  
Mark sólo aprieta la mano de Eduardo, entrelaza sus dedos y siente el momento en el que ocurre. Le clava las uñas y Mark intenta tragar, quiere hacerlo, pero se ahoga y se aparta. Escupe al suelo y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Eduardo tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y aún sostiene la mano de Mark. Observa unos segundos, aprovecha que Eduardo aún tiene que recuperarse y pegarle un puñetazo y llamar a sus abogados para demandarle otra vez y pedir una orden de alejamiento contra Mark.   
  
Presiona el botón y el ascensor se pone en marcha otra vez. Le da a otro número, unos pocos pisos más abajo al que Eduardo va. Le viste con cuidado y despacio, mientras Eduardo le mira con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, aún borracho. Mark oye el timbre cuando llega a su piso. Piensa en algo elocuente, en un  _ahora trata de olvidarme tú._  No lo dice, y lo único que le apetece es besarle. Lo hace, breve y excesivamente dulce para lo que acaba de hacer. Sale del ascensor y no espera a que las puertas se cierren. Echa a andar por el pasillo y baja unos cuantos pisos por las escaleras. Le tiemblan las piernas y le cuesta respirar con normalidad, así que se sienta en uno de los escalones. Apoya la frente contra la barandilla.   
  
La única pega a la hora de lograr realizar un objetivo es que lo siguiente que quieres es más.  
  
  
 **3.**  
  
La culpa la tiene Eduardo y esa estúpida manía que tiene de no utilizar Facebook como el resto de los mortales. Siempre revelándose contra la misma cosa que le convirtió en un millonario. Mark acaba de dar uno de esos cheques enormes, con un montón de ceros a un hospital en Nueva York a elección de su madre. Ha sonreído y estrechado manos y se ha dejado hacer fotos. A Mark le gustaría poder hacer esto desde el anonimato, pero Chris considera que es importante que la gente lo sepa, no porque cree una imagen mucho más benevolente de él si no porque a veces la gente no ayuda hasta que no se siente motivada. Ya sea porque piensan que les hace peores personas si alguien como Mark dona y ellos no o porque admiran a Mark y sienten que toda causa que apoya es buena. El caso es que Mark entiende la lógica y si tiene que fingir, pues finge.  
  
Mark tiene que mirar dos veces porque no es posible. No es una conferencia o una gala benéfica ni ningún tipo de reunión social en la que puedan coincidir. Su asistente revisó la lista de invitados aunque se tratase de un evento mucho más pequeño en busca de los nombres que puedan suponer un problema a la hora de que Mark se porte bien. Chris dio el visto bueno a la lista, por lo que no entiende qué demonios hace Eduardo Saverin medio escondido en un rincón.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? –pregunta a Chris.  
  
Chris arquea las cejas sin saber de quién habla y luego sigue la dirección de la vista de Mark.  
  
-Oh, vaya. Um –Chris está dudando, mala señal.  
  
-Chris –advierte.  
  
-No debería de estar aquí, me prometió que no vendría –explica, y Mark se gira hacia él, porque no es una novedad que Chris sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre en la vida de Eduardo, pero esto, esta reacción es nueva y desconcertante.- Está saliendo con uno de los internos, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamó hace unas semanas porque le invitó a venir, pero no estaba seguro y le pedí que por favor no viniese. Le hice jurar que no vendría.  
  
Chris se vuelve y mira durante unos segundos a Eduardo, suspira exasperado y un poco enfadado y Mark siente que es un victoria que por una vez en la vida no sea él quien provoca de ese modo a Chris. Sobre todo que sea Eduardo. Un tipo joven, con el cabello claro y mandíbula asquerosamente perfecta se acerca a Eduardo, le dice algo al oído y Eduardo asiente ruborizado.  
  
-Haz que se vaya o hemos terminado aquí.  
  
-Voy a matarle –contesta Chris.  
  
No tarda mucho en averiguar que Jake Banks es un pediatra que trabaja como interno para el hospital en el que Mark ha hecho una donación que servirá para aumentar el espacio de la planta de pediatría y mejorar las instalaciones y el laboratorio de investigación. La culpa no la tienen los niños, y Mark se alegra de verdad de que su dinero vaya a ayudarles, pero que uno de los beneficiarios indirectos sea el nuevo novio de Eduardo le revuelve las entrañas. La simple idea de que Jake Banks podrá servirse del dinero de Mark para salvar vidas y escalar en su trabajo es dolorosamente cruel.   
  
Por si esto no fuera poco, el tipo es uno de esos doctores que recorre el Tercer Mundo prestando su inestimable ayuda. Su Facebook está lleno de fotos en las que aparece curando heridas, tratando enfermos y sujetando niños con una sonrisa perfecta. Chris y Dustin le conocen, han salido un par de veces con ellos.  
  
-Dime Mark –pregunta Dustin, tirado en el sofá de la oficina de Mark, mientras Mark intenta arreglar un error en el código sin que le reviente una vena,- ¿me convierte en una mala persona no querer escuchar una y otra vez historias sobre cómo hay niños en África que ahora sólo se tienen que preocupar por no morirse de hambre gracias al Doctor Ken?  
  
Confía en alguien como Dustin, noble, generoso y exageradamente amigable Dustin para que le coja manía a Jake Banks. Y no es que Dustin esté al día de lo que Mark siente por Jake Banks. Para el resto del mundo Jake Banks es el novio de su ex mejor amigo y Mark no ha dicho ni hecho nada que haga pensar que hay algo más aparte de la indiferencia que le produce. A Chris le parece un tipo genial mientras crea que hace feliz a Eduardo y si Dustin quiere ver al amigo con el que está recuperando una relación cimentada en un pasado imperfecto tiene que aguantar. Pero cada vez que vuelve de una de sus salidas se queja de Jake Banks como si la vida le fuese en ello.  
  
-Mark, dime que tú también le odias para que no me sienta tan mal –ruega.  
  
-Le odio –contesta,  _le odio, le odio, le odio._  
  
-“Hoy he recuperado a un niño indefenso de las fauces de la muerte –dice Dustin, en lo que Mark supone que es una imitación de Jake Banks.- Jake, tres mil quinientos cuarenta y ocho, La Muerte, cero. ¿Qué tal en Facebook, Dustin? Oh, nada, he hecho un dibujo pornográfico en El Muro, he arreglado el código que te permite subir todas esas fotos con todos los críos que salvas por el mundo y de los que te pavoneas y me he planteado hacer un pacto con el diablo para que destruya tu vida. ”  
  
Mark aguanta la risa con dificultad.  
  
Al final deciden donar unos cuantos millones que reparten entre varias organizaciones no gubernamentales, no sin antes asegurarse de que el dinero tendrá un impacto directo sobre la gente a la que se supone que van a ayudar y no se perderá en la burocracia y al final sólo llegará la décima parte. Todas ellas trabajan en zonas donde Jake Banks ha salvado unas cuantas vidas.  
  
Puede que sea infantil, pero a Mark le hace sentir bien. Tiene que contenerse durante semanas para no llamar a Eduardo y decirle lo que ha hecho.  
  
El día que una foto de Jake y Eduardo aparece en el Facebook del Doctor Ken (en medio de Manhattan, como dos turistas estúpidos), Mark sale con Dustin y algunos empleados, se emborracha y acaba teniendo un lío con un tipo que encuentra a Mark fascinantemente divertido y que sabe que es el creador de Facebook, pero al que le importa nada los ceros que Mark tiene en su cuenta. Kyle, arquitecto, un par de años menor, ligeramente callado e inteligente. Mark no sabe cómo ocurre, pero una mañana está desayunando cereales con leche desnatada en la encimera de la cocina de un casi desconocido y pensando en la mejor manera de decirle al tipo que ha estado bien y que Mark le agradece que le haya desvirgado y a las dos semanas Kyle es ese tipo divertido al que no le importa que Mark simplemente pase el tiempo con él por el sexo. Los dos salen ganando en ese aspecto, aunque Mark no sabe si sale ganando de verdad o perdiendo porque no tiene con qué compararlo.  
  
Para su eterna y cruel desgracia.  
  
Si fuese algo mucho más serio a Mark le preocuparía que ninguno de sus amigos acepte su relación o  _lo que sea que tiene con ese tío_ , como Chris lo define. Y no es que le importe, pero contaba con que al menos a Dustin le gustaría Kyle. Una parte de él espera que Dustin se burle de Kyle, que le haya puesto algún mote ridículo y se queje cada vez que ve a Eduardo.   
  
-“¿Ves ese edificio tan grande y bonito, Dustin? Pues me gustaría decirte que lo hice yo.”  
  
De ese modo Eduardo sabría que Mark no está solo aunque lo que tenga no sea tan idílico y vomitivamente perfecto.  
  
La primera vez que Mark vuelve a verle después del desastre del hospital es en el pasillo, cuando asiste a una de las juntas de accionistas. La primera vez que Eduardo le ve desde el ascensor es en el servicio de la segunda planta. Kyle acaba de hacerle una mamada y Mark se siente relajado y preparado para aguantar que la gente que no tiene derecho a voto en las decisiones que se toman en Facebook opine. Kyle le da una palmadita en el trasero y sale seguido de Mark. Es entonces cuando ve a Eduardo, parado con el grifo abierto y observando en el espejo. Es posible que haya escuchado parte de lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino todo, y cuando ve a Mark sus ojos toman una forma exageradamente redonda.  
  
Kyle le besa rápidamente en los labios y Mark está seguro de que Eduardo se ha hecho daño en la mandíbula al chocar contra el suelo.  
  
Mark se encoge de hombros sosteniendo la mirada de Eduardo en el espejo, sin dirigirle la palabra. Sale del servicio, ya no se siente tan relajado y tampoco le apetece aguantar gilipolleces. Desea que Eduardo lo haya escuchado todo.  
  
Unos minutos antes de que empiece la junta Mark escucha a Sean hablar sobre un viaje a las Barbados y una chica que espera que sea mayor de edad, más que nada porque aunque Chris no lo crea le preocupa su salud. Durante la reunión Mark desarrolla un dolor de cabeza, escucha a pesar de que no quiere y aguanta la mirada enfurruñada de Dustin a uno de los lados. Después le pregunta qué demonios le pasa, cuando Eduardo se escapa con un breve abrazo a Chris que se queda parado en la puerta un poco sorprendido. Dustin se niega a contestar y se pasa los dos días siguientes sin hablarle. Utiliza a varios programadores y asistentes personales para que le den a Mark mensajes que se limitan a Facebook. Ni siquiera se comunica por correo. Cuando le pregunta a Chris le dice que no sabe lo que pasa o por qué está de pronto enfadado con él, aunque le pide que  _por favor,_  lo arregle y si tiene que reconocer que la culpa es suya que lo haga. Y hace hincapié en el hecho de que le da igual si Mark tiene o no la culpa, lo cual es bastante injusto.  
  
Al tercer día Mark no lo aguanta más y acorrala a Dustin cuando está trabajando con uno de los grupos de programadores. Hace un gesto con la mano y todos huyen.  
  
-El tratamiento silencioso acaba aquí y ahora o estás despedido independientemente del número de acciones que poseas.  
  
Dustin se cruza de brazos, frunce los labios como un niño pequeño.  
  
-No puedes pasarte el resto de la vida sin hablarme. Más tarde o más temprano lo harás.  
  
Dustin le mira desafiante. Mark lo intenta con otra estrategia.  
  
-Vamos, Dustin, si no sé por qué no me hablas no puedo arreglarlo.  
  
Dustin hace un puchero y suspira rendido.  
  
-Es Kyle.  
  
-Venga ya, Dustin –contesta, cansado y un poco enfadado porque Mark siempre se ha callado incluso cuando los ligues de sus amigos le parecían unos idiotas.  
  
-No me gusta, ¿vale, Mark? Y lo siento –se apresura a decir aunque Mark sabe que no lo siente en absoluto.- Es sólo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero no lo hagas aquí. Sólo te pido eso.  
  
Mark no sabe qué le molesta más, haber convencido a Dustin para que le vuelva a hablar o el hecho de que Eduardo le haya contado lo del servicio.  
  
-No me voy a casar con él, pero y si me enamorase –pregunta, es imposible afirmarlo.- ¿Y si resulta que es el amor de mi vida y no hago nada porque mi mejor amigo no lo soporta? Es muy egoísta por tu parte.  
  
-No digas chorradas, Mark –se ríe un poco, como si la idea de que Mark pueda sentirse así le resulte imposible.- Kyle no es el amor de tu vida. Cuando te des cuenta de quién es el amor de tu vida yo seré el primero en apoyarte y lo sabes. Así que no intentes hacerme sentir culpable.  
  
En resumidas cuentas, Mark disfruta del sexo, de lo que Kyle le deja hacer y de lo que él mismo le permite hacer. Pero se está preguntando constantemente cómo sería si fuese Eduardo el que le dejase hacer todo eso y si Mark consiguiese que Eduardo le hiciese todo lo que desea que le haga. Piensa tanto en ello que más de una vez tiene que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta, para no decir su nombre cuando pide que se lo haga así o asá, más fuerte o más despacio. Es agotador.  
  
Los sueños cada vez son más intensos y Mark se despierta varias veces con las sábanas mojadas y pegajosas, como si tuviese quince años otra vez.  
  
Pasan dos meses hasta que vuelven a verse.   
  
Hace años que Mark no visita Boston, no lo hace a no ser que tenga una razón y no tiene nada que ver con que los recuerdos sean mejores y duela más. Es sólo que Mark no ha tenido la necesidad de venir a Boston. Cuando Chris se graduó Facebook aún corría peligro a pesar del éxito. Era el principio y no podían irse y Dustin organizó una fiesta para compensarlo y celebrarlo con sus amigos cuando Chris volvió a Palo Alto para encargarse a tiempo completo de las relaciones públicas de Facebook.  
  
Mark ha dado una charla en Harvard a primera hora de la tarde y otra hace una hora y está pensando en emborracharse espectacularmente. Ya va por la cuarta cerveza y está buscando a Dustin entre la gente para saber si quiere acabar con el minibar de la habitación cuando le ve sentando en una de las mesas redondas hablando animadamente con Eduardo.  
  
Y Mark quiere, desea, necesita como nunca lo ha hecho antes en su vida.  
  
Termina la cerveza de un trago y le lleva cinco minutos subir a su habitación, otros diez abrir el ordenador y hackear las páginas adecuadas, cinco en bajar a la recepción y veinte minutos en llegar a su hotel. Convencer a la mujer de la recepción de que por supuesto puede subir y  _por favor, no le llame, es una sorpresa_  con la sonrisa de los hoyuelos es sorprendentemente fácil.  
  
Quiere tanto que le tiemblan las manos cuando abre la puerta con la tarjeta que le ha dado. Cuando se desnuda y se tumba en medio de la cama y se prepara mientras espera. Y es inútil pensar que huele a él en un lugar tan impersonal, es posible que sea sólo su memoria, pero Mark aspira y siente ese olor familiar, la nostalgia en el pecho y se le seca la garganta pensando en lo mucho que lo desea. En lo imposible que parecía hace años, llegar a este punto en el que Mark no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Mark oye el picaporte y aguanta la respiración, se queda muy quieto y en silencio y espera. Eduardo entra arrastrando los pies. Mark ve volar un zapato y luego otro y después aparece Eduardo.  
  
Y grita.  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! –se lleva una mano al pecho.- ¡Mark! ¿Qué coño haces ahí? Jesucristo…   
  
Eduardo mira, como si no quisiese hacerlo y al mismo tiempo le fuese imposible mirar hacia otro lado. Se lleva las manos a la cintura y luego extiende el brazo derecho teatralmente y señala a Mark con la mano esperando una respuesta. Mark se encoge de hombros. Se ruboriza, consciente de que está completamente desnudo y Eduardo aún está vestido y sigue mirándole de reojo.  
  
Cuando Eduardo se da cuenta de que Mark no va a decir nada se agacha y recoge la ropa que Mark ha dejado esparcida por la habitación. Se acerca y la deja sobre la cama. Se esfuerza por mantener la vista al frente. Mark se pone de rodillas.  
  
-Vístete –dice Eduardo.  
  
-Quítate la ropa –ordena Mark, como si le hubiese hablado a uno de sus programadores, directo y sencillo.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Voy a ir al baño y cuando salga no quiero que estés aquí.  
  
Eduardo se gira y Mark alarga la mano, le coge de la muñeca y tira de él con fuerza. Eduardo cae sobre él, pega un grito muy poco masculino. Mark empieza a quitarle la ropa, lo intenta.  
  
-Quita –se queja Eduardo.  
  
Mark le coge de la nuca, del hombro, de dónde puede y le besa. Eduardo mueve los brazos sin saber dónde ponerlos y Mark aprovecha para quitarle la americana. Desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa y cuando el resto no ceden tira de la camisa hacia arriba. Se separa de Eduardo y consigue quitársela. Le muerde en el cuello y luego le besa, abre la boca y le lame donde ha marcado con los dientes. Le besa otra vez, intenta distraerle mientras le quita los pantalones y le siente, duro y perfecto contra el muslo. Gira las caderas y Eduardo gruñe.  
  
-Eres un gilipollas –dice.  
  
-Ya lo sé –contesta Mark.  
  
Pero Eduardo está desnudo por fin y Mark se permite unos segundos gloriosos para sentir su piel contra la suya, para hacer memoria de la sensación que provoca y Mark cree que su imaginación jamás podrá hacerle justicia a este momento. Eduardo le sujeta por las caderas, se besan más despacio. La fricción es abrumadora y a la vez no es suficiente.  
  
-Venga, Eduardo –insiste Mark.  
  
-Qué –apenas puede ver el marrón en sus ojos.  
  
-Haz algo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?   
  
Mark no quiere decirlo, pero supone que se lo debe. Al menos esta vez.  
  
-Tus dedos –contesta, con seguridad.  
  
Eduardo le mira fijamente mientras le coge con la mano. Mark respira profundamente, cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos y Eduardo no ha dejado de mirarle. Mueve la mano y desliza los dedos.  
  
-Más abajo –pide.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tus dedos. Más abajo –aclara.  
  
Eduardo susurra algo parecido a un  _joder_ . Besa a Mark, acaricia su lengua con la suya y le muerde el labio cuando se aparta. Le suelta y mueve la mano hasta que Mark siente la punta de un dedo tocarle justo donde quiere. Roza alrededor con la yema de dos dedos e intenta meter uno, tan sólo el principio, pero se cuela hasta el segundo nudillo con facilidad.  
  
-Serás hijo de puta –dice, sorprendido.  
  
-Me aburría esperando –explica, Mark.  
  
Alcanza el lubricante que ha dejado a un lado de la cama. Eduardo se unta el dedo índice y corazón. Mete uno primero y lo mueve horriblemente despacio, apoya la frente en el pecho de Mark y murmura palabras que no puede oír. Lo único que siente es su respiración contra la piel. Mark se revuelve en las sábanas cuando añade otro dedo y los retuerce inesperadamente.  
  
-Joder –gime.  
  
Encuentra un ritmo perfecto y no deja de mover los dedos, de llegar hasta el fondo y conseguir que Mark sea un desastre que estruja las sábanas entre los puños. Abre más las piernas y Eduardo le muerde un pezón. Mark lo nota en los dedos de los pies, en el fondo del estómago.  
  
-Ya está –dice, casi sin aliento.- Ya. Ya puedes.  
  
Eduardo para y levanta la cabeza para mirarle. Tiene el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas. A Mark se le ocurre una palabra que le define a la perfección, pero es demasiado cursi y prefiere olvidarlo.  
  
-Puedes follarme.  
  
Mark se muerde el labio. Eduardo le mira de tal modo que sabe que va a pasar. Sin embargo, lo único que ocurre es que aprieta los dedos, empuja hasta el fondo y Mark gime desesperado. Eduardo se mueve sin sacar los dedos.  
  
-No –contesta, en su oído.  
  
Estira los dedos dentro de él, los mueve hasta que puede meter otro y Mark se arquea en la cama. Está a punto, gime y gruñe, se le escapan  _más_  y  _por favor_ . Eduardo le sopla en la punta de la polla, lame y chupa y mueve los dedos dentro de Mark. Frenético, increíblemente caliente hasta que Mark siente que toca su garganta y se corre. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y arquea la espalda y siente a Eduardo tragar.  
  
-Wardo –casi no lo pronuncia, son sólo dos sílabas que no se ha permitido decir en años.  
  
Eduardo se aparta y se tira a un lado, se tapa la cara con un brazo. Aún está empalmado y Mark se dice que no, que esta vez serán los dos y Mark lo verá en su cara cuando ocurra, en la forma que tome su mirada.  
  
Se gira en la cama hacia Eduardo y le coge con la mano derecha. Empieza a moverla y Eduardo le sujeta unos segundos de la muñeca hasta que Mark no deja de subir y bajar y le suelta. Mark hunde la nariz en su pelo, en su cuello, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Huele a sudor y a algo que no sabía que era Eduardo hasta que lo perdió.  
  
Eduardo mueve la cabeza y le besa, con la boca abierta. Recorre con la lengua sus labios, los dientes y suspira. Mark nunca ha besado así a alguien. Tan lascivo y suave. Eduardo se tensa de pronto, todos sus músculos y su cuello. Mark le besa mientras se corre, lo nota en los dedos y no deja de moverlos hasta que todo su cuerpo se relaja.  
  
Pasan unos segundos así, recuperando el aliento. Entonces Eduardo aparta su mano y se levanta. Camina desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño.  
  
-No quiero que estés aquí cuando salga.  
  
Cierra la puerta y Mark espera. Se pregunta qué pasaría si no se fuese, si Eduardo se quedaría encerrado toda la noche en el cuarto de baño con tal de no verle. Se seca el sudor con la sábana y se viste con rapidez. Al salir se encarga de hacer ruido para que Eduardo salga de su escondite sin temor a encontrarle.  
  
Mark aún quiere, desea y necesita.

****

 

**4.**  
  
Kyle desaparece otra noche de borrachera. Mark se despierta con una resaca horrible y la memoria de pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior, de confesiones y cosas que hasta ahora sólo él sabía.   
  
En realidad la última vez que le ve es esa mañana, los dos vestidos con la misma ropa que llevaban por la noche, arrugada, en la cama de Mark.  
  
-¿Sabes cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir de ese modo? –pregunta Kyle.  
  
Mark no quiere hablar de sentimientos, mucho menos de los suyos. Recuerda decir  _le echo de menos_  y  _no el sexo, echo de menos a Eduardo, a mi mejor amigo_ . Le echa de menos en todos los espacios vacíos que dejó y que Mark había ignorado, en los que ha ido descubriendo con los años porque ha fallado a la hora de convencerse de que no le hacía falta tener a Eduardo en su vida. Se da cuenta de que le necesita, de que nunca dejó de hacerlo.   
  
-Ya sé que no tiene que ser nada fácil dada vuestra historia –Mark bufa,- pero inténtalo un poco más.  
  
-Estamos hablando de un tipo que me odia.  
  
Kyle se echa a reír y se da la vuelta en la cama. Apoya el codo en la almohada y observa a Mark, despeinado y con paciencia.  
  
-Un tío que te odia no se deja chupar la polla en un ascensor –explica.- Un tío que te odia no te mete los dedos hasta que te estás corriendo en su boca y olvidando hasta como se llama tu madre.  
  
-¿Tenías que nombrar a mi madre? –se lleva las manos a la cara.  
  
-Para ser el tipo que fundó Facebook no tienes ni puta idea de relaciones –su tono es ligero, pero Mark ha oído esa frase en boca de otros como para saber que no es un comentario sin importancia.  
  
-No hay ninguna relación.  
  
Kyle suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
  
-Sigue negándolo, igual hasta alguien te cree –dice.- Seguramente la única persona con un estado de negación peor que el tuyo sea Eduardo.  
  
Mark siente un nudo en el estómago. No sabe por qué, pero la idea de que Eduardo lo niegue, de que para él no sea ni lo más remotamente parecido a una relación le da un poco de miedo.  
  
-Te haría prometer que lo vas a intentar otra vez, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo vas a hacer. Eres un tipo de ideas fijas –comenta Kyle, con una sonrisa perezosa.  
  
Mark le mira y sonríe. En otro mundo Kyle podría haber sido algo más, Dustin y Chris le habrían aceptado y no estarían teniendo esta conversación. En un mundo sin Eduardo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto al Doctor Ken? –pregunta.  
  
Dios, por un momento, por un glorioso y perfecto momento en el que su mundo no es tan horrible Mark se había olvidado por completo de su existencia.  
  
-Tienes que deshacerte de la competencia –aconseja Kyle, y Mark arquea una ceja.- No hace falta que lo hagas parecer un accidente o aparezca flotando en el río Hudson. Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo.  
  
Mark piensa,  _¿de dónde ha salido este tío?_  y  _tengo demasiada suerte._  
  
-¿Un último polvo?   
  
Kyle suelta una carcajada y se levanta de la cama.  
  
-Por un lado está el hecho de que no estarías pensando en mí, y me lo he pasado genial contigo, Mark, pero no quiero empezar a odiarte. Y además, es muy probable que alguno de los dos vomitase y de verdad, no quiero que ese sea mi último recuerdo de ti.  
  
Se mira en el espejo mientras se peina con los dedos. Mark se sienta en la cama.  
  
-Te voy a echar de menos –confiesa, porque Kyle, a su modo, es demasiado bueno para Mark y la verdad es que lo han pasado bien juntos.  
  
-Siempre nos quedará Facebook, ¿eh?   
  
Así que Kyle se va, pero es una de esas relaciones que Mark procura cuidar aunque sea por Facebook.  
  
Mark le da vueltas a la idea de deshacerse de Jake de un modo que no necesite la muerte inminente de nadie ni pagar a algún ex presidario para que se encargue de hacer desparecer su cadáver y un elaborado plan propio de Patrick Bateman. Es el propio Kyle quien le envía un mensaje por Facebook con un reportaje sobre Darfur. Son momentos como este en los que Mark no entiende cómo es posible que Dustin tuviese tantos problemas con alguien como Kyle cuando se habrían llevado tan bien.  
  
Su asistente se encarga de proporcionarle los números que le interesan de la gente que puede ayudarle. Llama a una de las asociaciones a las que Dustin y él donaron tantos millones, se interesa por cómo están yendo las cosas, genuinamente, y al final pregunta el mágico  _qué más puedo hacer._  Y mientras Helen le informa de cómo su dinero está ayudando y en qué lo han invertido le comenta que van a enviar un pequeño grupo médico para cubrir ciertas necesidades sanitarias. Mark, siendo la buena persona que es no puede evitarlo.  
  
-Conozco al tipo perfecto para ello.  
  
Mark le da todos los datos necesarios para contactar con Jake Banks con la promesa de que no dirá quién ha sugerido su nombre. Una semana después recibe la llamada de Helen agradeciéndole la nueva donación que han hecho, esta vez en nombre de Facebook y le informa de que Jake Banks formará parte del equipo que viajará a Darfur en las próximas semanas.  
  
Son las tres de la tarde cuando llama a Kyle y le cuenta cómo ha ido todo. Se toman una cerveza para celebrarlo, Mark en su oficina, con los pies sobre la mesa y Kyle al otro lado de la ciudad, en el pequeño despacho que tiene en la firma para la que trabaja.  
  
-No debería de estar bebiendo –dice Kyle.  
  
-Si te despiden te contrataré para hacer algún colegio que lleve mi nombre –contesta Mark.  
  
-Ojalá hubiese grabado esta conversación –se ríe.- Suerte, Mark.  
  
Mark no contesta y acuerdan hacer un hueco para verse algún día y tomar una cerveza en persona.  
  
Los días que pasan después son desconcertantes. Ni Chris ni Dustin comentan el destino de Jake Banks. Ni un mísero  _pobre Eduardo, su novio se va a la otra punta del mundo, ¿qué relación aguanta eso?_  Se le ocurre mirar su Facebook, lo cual resulta ser un grave error cuando el estado de Jake Banks informa a todos sus amigos sobre su próxima aventura en Darfur y entre los cuarenta y seis  _me gusta_ , Eduardo Saverin es uno de ellos. Cuando tu novio se va a Darfur por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo uno no le da al  _me gusta._  
  
-Deberíamos crear otra opción para los estados –le dice a Dustin, demasiado inquieto como para quedarse callado.- A la gente no tiene por qué gustarle todo lo que dicen sus amigos. Deberíamos incluir la opción de que puedan hacer saber a la otra persona lo mucho que no les gusta.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo llamaríamos? –pregunta Dustin, interesado y bromeando a la vez.- ¿ _No me gusta_ ?  
  
- _Lo odio._  
  
-Eso es mucho desagrado junto.  
  
-No es suficiente.  
  
Y Dustin le mira de ese modo en el que sabe que hay algo más, entrecierra los ojos y tiene claro que Mark está hablando en código. Mark huye antes de que Dustin tenga oportunidad de preguntar. Después de contarle todo a Kyle no cree que pueda guardar por mucho más tiempo su secreto. Tiene la sensación de que si Dustin o Chris preguntasen por Eduardo lo diría todo. Uno no puede prever cómo reaccionaría Dustin, pero Chris le mataría con sus propias manos.  
  
El problema es que no hay otra oportunidad en el futuro cercano, no puede preguntar sobre Eduardo y su novio sin causar sospechas y Mark ya no sabe para qué le sirve su propia creación si no es capaz de darle la información necesaria. Duda de todo, tanto que se plantea si sería mejor olvidarlo, seguirá adelante, hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada cuando le vuelva a ver. Seguramente Eduardo ya lo haya olvidado y la idea le hace sentir estúpido, como si en realidad no importase tanto como Mark cree que lo hace.  
  
Mark lo intenta.  
  
Hasta que Eduardo aparece en su puerta un viernes por la noche, mojado, con el pelo y la ropa pegada al cuerpo porque está lloviendo y con una mirada tensa y fría. Entra sin que Mark le invite a pasar porque está tan sorprendido que le cuesta articular una sola palabra sin parecer idiota. Se queda parado, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta cerrada. Eduardo le mira como si no le resultase posible que Mark sea así, que Mark exista, no del modo en el que a Mark le gustaría. No es buena señal.   
  
-He recibido una llamada de lo más interesante, Mark –su tono es calculado y firme.- Imagínate cuál es mi sorpresa cuando Jake me ha llamado. Pero no –sonríe, transforma su cara en algo feo, y Mark duda por primera vez de su brillante idea, de su plan perfecto.- Ha llamado para hablarme de ti, para que te diera las gracias. Así que le he preguntado por qué, hasta donde yo sé no os conocéis, y entonces me ha dicho que gracias a ti está en Darfur haciendo lo que más me gusta.  
  
Mark suelta el picaporte y se cruza de brazos.   
  
-Ya sabía que no tenías problemas a la hora de deshacerte de la gente, pero esto es el colmo.   
  
-Deberías estar contento por él, quiero decir, él lo está, ¿verdad? A no ser que sea eso lo que te molesta –Eduardo aprieta los labios, frunce levemente las cejas, Mark conoce esa expresión y la detesta,- que tu novio te haya dejado para hacer algo más importante y que de verdad le hace feliz.  
  
Hay una voz en su cabeza que aconseja  _cuidado_ . No suena como Chris, ni Dustin. Es la parte de su conciencia, la que tiene su voz, la que tiene miedo constantemente, la que siempre siente que va a perder.  
  
Eduardo se pasa las manos por el pelo, tira un poco de ellos y suelta los brazos a los lados.  
  
-¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? –exclama.- No tienes ni puta idea, Mark. Hace más de un mes que lo dejé con Jake.  
  
Mark lo sabe al segundo, el momento en el que le delata su cara, en el que siente como si llevase días aguantando la respiración, soportando y soltase el aire por fin. Eduardo le mira de pronto de un modo distinto, con una curiosidad real que supera su furia.  
  
-¿Vas a decirme por qué Jake está en Darfur?  
  
-Es un buen médico.  
  
-Mark.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No, qué? –pregunta, exasperado.  
  
-No voy a decir por qué.  
  
Eduardo se lleva las manos a la cara, apoya las palmas en los ojos y las aparta. Abre los ojos muy grande y luego los cierra. Respira y mira a Mark.  
  
-No hagamos esto otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacerlo bien por una vez en la vida y dime por qué eres el causante de que Jake esté en Darfur.  
  
Mark siente la presión en el pecho. No está preparado para el ahora o nunca. No está preparado para confesar y que Eduardo se vaya con la respuesta que quiere. No está preparado para que Eduardo se vuelva a ir, aunque no haya vuelto del todo, no del modo en el que debería de volver. Mark reconoce que lo que tiene ahora no es ni la cuarta parte. Agacha la cabeza, sus pies descalzos. No ha echado de menos a Eduardo del modo en el que lo hace ahora, en este instante en el que parece el último y le gustaría que Eduardo siguiese entendiéndole, siguiese sin necesitar que Mark hablase. Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso cuando no hablaban se comunicaban.  
  
Eduardo suspira profundo y aparece delante de Mark, coge el picaporte y antes de que lo mueva Mark cubre su mano con la suya. Se esfuerza por no apretar, por no coger más de la cuenta.  
  
-Odiaba, no, odio la idea de que estés con él –murmura.  
  
Eduardo se mueve, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, le mira con incredulidad.  
  
-No lo soporto –continúa, le tiemblan las manos y aprieta los puños.- No es así cómo tenía que ocurrir, no formaba parte del plan.  
  
-¿Perdón? –pregunta Eduardo, histérico y enfadado.- ¿Mandar a mi ex novio a otro continente forma parte de un plan para qué, Mark? ¿Meterme en tu cama? Dios mío.  
  
Camina al centro del salón, da pasos de un lado a otro.  
  
-Eres increíble. Aún después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado todavía, todavía –traga saliva.- No tienes derecho, maldita sea. ¿Ese era el plan? –le mira, como si le costase creer que lo está diciendo, que lo que sospecha puede ser real.- Joder, Mark, ¿era un plan para meterme en tu cama?  
  
-En mi cama, en el sofá –contesta, se encoge de hombros.- El dónde era lo de menos. Es lo de menos.  
  
Eduardo abre la boca y parpadea.  
  
-Tienes que estar de broma –dice, en voz baja.  
  
Mark se acerca y mantiene los brazos a ambos lados.   
  
-No sólo odio la idea de que estés con él. Odio la posibilidad de que puedas estar con cualquier otra persona.  
  
-No puedes hacerme esto –Eduardo suplica.  
  
Le tiembla la voz y Mark quiere cogerle de la mano, abrazarle, besarle, cualquier cosa. Cierra con más fuerza los puños, se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos.  
  
-No tienes ni idea, Eduardo. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte –dice, con toda la seguridad de la que es capaz, y es un milagro que la voz le salga tan firme.  
  
Eduardo levanta la vista, Mark ladea la cabeza y le observa lo suficiente, lo que está dispuesto a aguantar antes de besarle. Eduardo suelta el aire y Mark le sujeta con una mano por la nuca, le atrae hacia él y remueve el pelo húmedo. Se separan y Mark apoya la frente en la de Eduardo.  
  
-No es justo –susurra Eduardo.  
  
-Yo creo que sí.  
  
Mark aún sonríe cuando le besa y le quita la chaqueta mojada. La tira y le coge la cara con ambas manos, se arquea contra su cuerpo y Eduardo cede, le rodea con los brazos por la cintura y aprieta. Le obliga a caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocan contra el sofá y Eduardo cae con muy poca gracia y Mark se sienta a horcajadas encima de él con rapidez. Se besan, despacio y húmedo, Eduardo le sujeta con las manos en sus caderas y Mark tira un poco de su pelo, se le mojan los dedos y la parte delantera de la camiseta de algodón.  
  
-Estás mojado –murmura, contra su boca.  
  
Eduardo se pone colorado de pronto y Mark mueve las caderas, busca el contacto y sonríe cuando lo siente. Mark le da pequeños mordiscos en la mandíbula, le lame hasta que llega a su oreja. Gira las caderas lentamente y Eduardo gime. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Mark recorre su cuello con la punta de la nariz.   
  
-Esto no es buena idea –dice, la respiración entre cortada.  
  
-Es una idea fantástica –contradice Mark.  
  
-Hemos pasado de no hablarnos a esto, Mark. No, no –su voz tiembla cuando Mark lame su cuello justo donde palpita la yugular,- deberíamos… Es mejor hablar y… No es…   
  
Mark se ríe. Eduardo es un desastre perfecto entre sus piernas, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.  
  
-No puedes ni terminar una frase y quieres hablar –dice, con confidencia.  
  
Cuela una mano entre sus cuerpos y toca a Eduardo, duro contra la palma de su mano. Eduardo aspira de pronto. Mark alza una ceja y empieza a mover la mano despacio.  
  
-Mark –se queja Eduardo, le sale en un gruñido.  
  
-¿Has pensado en todo el tiempo que malgastamos? –desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Eduardo, baja la cremallera y le toca, su mano reconoce el calor y el tacto contra la palma.- Porque a veces cuando no pienso en todo lo que quiero hacerte estoy pensando en que podríamos haberlo hecho, hace tiempo. Y luego pienso en todo lo que te dejaría hacerme.  
  
Mark observa la garganta de Eduardo, la curva cuando traga y su pecho expandirse un segundo antes de soltar el aire en un suspiro. Lo desea tanto que no cree posible que Eduardo llegue a entender nunca lo mucho que lo hace.   
  
-Vamos, Wardo, déjame –dice, contra sus labios, los acaricia con la lengua.  
  
Eduardo se incorpora de repente, sujeta a Mark con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro tira de su camiseta hacia arriba. Se besan y se quitan la ropa como pueden. Mark hunde las rodillas en el sofá, a los lados de Eduardo y le hace levantarse para bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Eduardo le coge la mano derecha y extiende los dedos, le lame la palma y luego los dedos uno a uno sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mientras Mark piensa que es un milagro que no se haya corrido simplemente con lo que está pasando ahora. Luego guía la mano de Mark, húmeda con su saliva hasta su erección y Mark no deja de mirar, como si le estuviese pasando a otro, pero es él, y es Eduardo.  
  
Todas las cosas que quiere se amontonan en su cabeza, siempre flotando en la superficie y ahora le nublan la vista. Eduardo se muerde el labio y agarra a Mark por el cuello. Mark le masturba lento, se inclina y murmura.  
  
-¿Me dejarías follarte?  
  
Siente el cuerpo de Eduardo temblar contra su pecho, en su mano.  
  
-Jesús, Mark –dice.  
  
-Pienso en follarte todo el tiempo –dice, más miedo y el corazón esperando para continuar.  
  
Eduardo asiente, coge a Mark del pelo y le besa desesperado, casi sin aliento.  
  
-Joder, sí, vale –contesta, entre besos.  
  
Mark se mueve, mira alrededor y piensa dónde puede haber lubricante y condones y que no implique tener que subir a su habitación. Tal vez en el baño del piso de abajo.  
  
-No te muevas –le besa.- Un momento, no te muevas.  
  
Se levanta y Eduardo aprovecha para librarse de los pantalones que tiene alrededor de los tobillos, de los zapatos y los calcetines y Mark se esfuerza por apartar la vista y encontrar lo que necesita. Por suerte hay un tubo a medio empezar y un par de condones en uno de los cajones. Mark se quita los pantalones de vuelta al salón.  
  
-Ya está –anuncia.  
  
De pronto no le llega el aire a los pulmones. Eduardo está sentado en el sofá, abierto de piernas y con un dedo dentro. Su piel brilla por el sudor, es todo líneas angulares y perfectas y Mark no puede aguantar más.  
  
-Estás demasiado bueno –suelta de repente, como un adolescente demasiado cachondo para controlar lo que sale de su boca porque no se cree su suerte, que es exactamente como Mark se siente ahora mismo.  
  
Eduardo le mira, ruborizado y Mark se arrodilla en el suelo frente a él. Unta el dedo índice con un montón de lubricante y lo acerca. Eduardo va a sacar su dedo y Mark le coge por la muñeca con la mano izquierda, le sujeta dentro y niega con la cabeza. Toma aire y su dedo toca el de Eduardo, lo mueve hasta que logra encontrar un hueco y mete el dedo con delicadeza, lo desliza al lado del de Eduardo. Siente los espasmos, le tiemblan las piernas y Mark mira a Eduardo, su cara, como cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio, a sus dedos, juntos, dentro de Eduardo. Es posiblemente hasta la fecha lo más increíble que le ha pasado en toda su vida.  
  
Mark mueve su dedo, al lado del de Eduardo, es una fricción completamente diferente, mejor. Lo hace girar en círculos pequeños durante segundos que parecen eternos.  
  
-Otro –murmura Eduardo.- Otro, Mark.  
  
Mark saca el dedo índice, lamenta la pérdida de contacto y se pone más lubricante. Respira y mueve dos, Eduardo aguanta con el suyo hasta que tiene los tres dentro, profundo y se mueve contra ellos. Mark se muerde la lengua para no decir algo patético y estúpido, algo que le haga parece aún más desesperado. Enrosca los dedos, los mueve y Eduardo gime y se folla contra ellos y Mark está al borde de sufrir un infarto cerebral.  
  
-Ya, ya –suspira Eduardo.- Mark, ya puedes.  
  
Esta no puede ser su vida.  
  
Eduardo saca su dedo, y Mark aún los tiene dentro y no sabe si es posible, si quiere dejar de hacerlo algún día. Eduardo coge su mano entre las suyas y le aparta. Se agacha hacia él.  
  
-Follame, Mark.  
  
Mark se levanta y se quita los calzoncillos, los aparta con un pie. Se limpia la mano con la camiseta que ha tirado antes al suelo, abre el condón y se lo pone. Eduardo se ha tumbado en el sofá, un cojín debajo de la espalda y una pierna lanzada sobre el respaldo. Se coloca entre sus piernas abiertas, se sujeta contra el respaldo y se guía con una mano. Es tan caliente, y prieto y mucho, mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Eduardo le rodea con una pierna y empuja hacia dentro hasta que Mark nota sus caderas contra la piel de Eduardo, se mezcla el sudor. Aprieta los dedos en su cadera y deja marcas blancas en la piel de Eduardo.  
  
Eduardo se mueve debajo de él, gira las caderas y Mark gime ahogado.  
  
-Espera un momento.  
  
Eduardo le coge de la nuca y le atrae hacia él hasta que alcanza su boca. Le besa dulce y tierno por primera vez esa noche, por primera vez en toda su vida. Le acaricia la espalda con una mano. Mark comienza a moverse despacio, se incorpora sobre sus brazos y observa el punto de contacto, como una parte de él está dentro y fuera, dentro todo el tiempo. Dentro de Eduardo. Acelera el ritmo poco a poco, Eduardo le agarra de los hombros y clava la punta de los dedos, gime y se arquea. Siente el punto de contacto eléctrico entre la polla de Eduardo y su estómago, la piel erizarse y el calor casi insoportable de su cuerpo.  
  
-Tócate, Wardo.  
  
Obedece, con una mano mientras con la otra le sujeta por el pelo, lo retuerce entre sus dedos y mete la lengua en la boca de Mark. Lame de la forma más sucia y deliciosa posible.   
  
-Oh, joder, joder –gime Eduardo.  
  
Eduardo le suelta y se agarra al sofá, se corre entre sus cuerpos, violento y húmedo y Mark aguanta dos embistes más antes de seguirle. Se deja caer contra Eduardo, el estómago pegajoso y los músculos entumecidos. Después se incorpora para salir, con cuidado y despacio. Coge la camiseta de antes y limpia el pecho de Eduardo y el estómago. Luego se limpia, se quita el condón, hace un nudo y lo envuelve en la camiseta que tira al suelo. Se tumba encima de Eduardo, el oído a la altura de su corazón y escucha como recupera el ritmo.  
  
Entonces nota el roce de los dedos de Eduardo en su nuca, acariciando el pelo. Mark siente el latido de su corazón atropellado y espera que Eduardo no lo sienta. Estar así con él, relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo es nuevo, es agradable y aterrador.  
  
-¿Vas a irte? –pregunta, cuando en realidad lo que está pensando es  _esta vez no te vayas._  
  
-No creo que ahora mismo pueda caminar muy lejos –contesta Eduardo, y Mark sabe que está sonriendo.  
  
Mark piensa en las diferentes cosas que aún quiere hacer, las que quiere volver a hacer. Rodea la cintura de Eduardo con un brazo y cierra los ojos.  
  
 _Por una vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien, no te vayas._  
  
  
 **5.**  
  
Al principio es difícil.  
  
Mark no es idiota. Sabe que el sexo no hace que todo esté bien. No va a hacer que desaparezcan por arte de magia los últimos años, como si fuesen una mala pesadilla de la que despierta de pronto con el alivio de que esa no ha sido su vida. Pero los años sin hablar, la traición y la demanda, y sí, ahora puede reconocerlo, el corazón roto son algo que le ha pasado. Una realidad grabada en tinta.  
  
No pasan más de dos horas después de esa primera noche cuando Mark se despierta, frío, pegajoso y sucio y le entra pánico. Tan simple como eso. Cubre a Eduardo con una manta y se esconde en el baño de su habitación. Se pasa media hora en la ducha, el agua templada y pensando que ya se habrá ido. Se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se sienta al borde de la bañera, un charco de agua bajo sus pies. Mark tiene que arreglar esto, tiene que utilizar palabras y no sabe cuáles ni cómo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los pensamientos no toman ninguna forma en su mente.  
  
Y tal vez lo de la noche anterior fue el último polvo.  
  
Hay un golpe insistente en la puerta. Después se abre y Eduardo aparece, con la manta sobre los hombros, descalzo y el pelo en todas las direcciones posibles.  
  
-Mark –dice, suave y quebrado.- Mark.  
  
Eduardo se acerca y le coge de la muñeca. Le hace levantarse y salir del baño, a la habitación, le dirige hacia su cama. Aparta el edredón y le obliga a tumbarse, con el simple gesto de sus manos en los hombros de Mark. Es algo familiar, una memoria de hace años, cuando Eduardo le hablaba y sonreía de ese modo en el que pensaba que Mark era incorregible pero adorable. Mark se tumba de lado y cierra los ojos. Unos segundos después siente el colchón hundirse un poco con el peso de Eduardo, le oye respirar.  
  
-No voy a irme. Al menos por ahora –dice Eduardo, en voz muy baja.  
  
Mark aprieta la almohada entre las manos, la estruja hasta que las ganas de tocarle se le pasan. Se duerme con el roce del pie de Eduardo en su tobillo.  
  
Al final las palabras salen. Forman frases y Mark piensa  _puedo decirlas_  y  _no tengo miedo._  Dice  _lo siento_ , una y otra vez, por cada uno de los errores que cometió, por no hacerlo de otro modo, por no intentar herirle menos. Eduardo se queda callado, el tiempo se estrecha dolorosamente y dice:  
  
-No me di cuenta de que quería besarte hasta aquel día. Quería estrangularte y besarte al mismo tiempo.  
  
Mark extiende una mano, se atreve a tocar, agarra la tela de la camisa con dedos temblorosos.   
  
-Es una estupidez, ¿verdad? –comenta, con ese tono suave que realza su acento.- Que en el exacto momento en el que tu mejor amigo te rompe el corazón pienses en que podrías haberle besado –cierra los ojos y habla más bajo:- solía preguntarme qué habría pasado si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, cuando aún nos entendíamos, y si te hubiese besado entonces. Me preguntaba si habríamos conseguido no joderlo tanto todo.  
  
Mark quiere decir algo, tal vez  _yo también me di cuenta, sólo que más tarde._  Es una suerte, es demasiada buena suerte y Mark no quiere pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese escuchado nunca esa conversación en el servicio.  
  
Al principio andan de puntillas alrededor de esta nueva forma de relacionarse que sigue siendo un poco lo que era entonces, pero que no deja de ser terriblemente nuevo y diferente. E íntimo en un modo en el que Mark a veces siente que es demasiado y a la vez no suficiente.  
  
No es idílico porque Mark es Mark, y Eduardo es Eduardo, y siguen siendo básicamente ellos. Más maduros, más adultos y con más experiencia, pero en lo fundamental siguen siendo ellos. Y ni un montón de sexo y reconocer todos los errores que cometieron en el pasado y pedir perdón una y otra vez lo arregla todo. Tienen que aprender a moverse alrededor del otro, a mejorar el patrón que ya tenían, a sustituir todas las partes que les hicieron fallar.  
  
Al principio es un secreto.  
  
Mark aborrece la idea de decírselo a Chris y Dustin. Eduardo tiene otra razón, mejor y más noble.  
  
-Tardé un mes en dirigirle la palabra a Chris y cuando lo hice no fue nada agradable. Seguía trabajando para ti y pensaba que no era justo, que Chris no merecía seguir en Facebook, contigo y ser mi amigo al mismo tiempo –Mark le da un trago a la cerveza y mueve el pie derecho hasta que el agua de la piscina le llega al tobillo y lo gira creando hondas.- Un día me emborraché y le dije que tenía que elegir, que no podían ser las dos cosas y me gritó. Me tiró un par de zapatos y un libro a la cabeza y, y –suspira,- entonces me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, de lo gilipollas que era. De lo estúpido que era dejarte a Chris también.  
  
-Si hubieses pedido a Chris no habría habido acuerdo –bromea Mark.  
  
Eduardo se tensa a su lado, breve, pero lo suficiente como para que Mark se dé cuenta. Apoya un poco más su brazo contra el suyo, siente la piel erizada, un poco de frío en una noche demasiado cálida.  
  
-Lo siento –murmura, no porque le cueste decirlo, porque de pronto siente que Eduardo es alguien mucho más frágil de lo que aparenta y Mark quiere mantener todas las partes de él unidas; como si su voz pudiese hacer temblar las grietas y romperle.  
  
-Es una suerte que Dustin se quedase contigo porque habría sido más difícil pretender que no quería saber nada de él. La cantidad de e-mails ridículos que me mandó, tengo una carpeta con todos ellos –sonríe.- Eran mis amigos también y quería que eligieran y mientras Chris se negaba a hacerlo, estaba convencido de que Dustin te había elegido a ti porque se había quedado en Palo Alto, pero no dejaba de intentarlo como un condenado.  
  
Mark le mira y se da cuenta por primera vez en todo el daño que le hizo, que es más de lo que creía. Se da cuenta de cómo hizo tambalearse su mundo. Mark perdió a Eduardo, pero Eduardo perdió más. Recuerda  _mi padre ni siquiera me habla_  y le coge por la nuca de pronto, le besa en la comisura de los labios, en la boca después. Cuando se separan Eduardo ladea la cabeza y le observa con atención, con afecto.  
  
-No quiero decírselo porque si esto no funciona, si hacemos algo monumentalmente estúpido y la cagamos otra vez no quiero volver a empezar –Eduardo se pasa una mano por el pelo, se despeina aún más el flequillo.- Mientras Chris y Dustin no sepan nada no tendrán que sentirse incluidos de algún modo. Es mejor que sigan pensando que hemos hablado y arreglado las cosas y estamos aprendiendo a ser amigos otra vez.  
  
-¿Crees que no va a funcionar? –suena mucho más enfadado de lo que en realidad esperaba, aunque no se aleja mucho de lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo, aún no confían del todo.  
  
Eduardo se toma su tiempo para contestar, coge la mano de Mark, la que no sujeta la cerveza. Su mano está húmeda por el agua, tibia contra la palma de su mano.  
  
-Quiero que funcione, Mark –entrelaza sus dedos y aprieta, Mark se fija en sus manos, en el contraste de la piel ligeramente bronceada contra la suya.- Pero no voy a mentirte y decir que a veces, cuando estoy en Nueva York y tú aquí no tengo dudas. Dios, pienso, voy a volver un par de semanas después y se le habrá pasado, se va a dar cuenta de lo estúpido que es querer estar conmigo.  
  
Mark quiere decir  _pienso tanto en estar contigo, en lo mucho que quiero estar contigo que cuando te veo no puedo creer que sea real._  Si Eduardo supiese que lo primero que piensa Mark cuando vuelven a verse, esa fracción de segundo antes de que Eduardo sonría de ese modo en el que se le ilumina la mirada es que Eduardo va a pegarle, que no le ha perdonado, que sigue odiándole. Que en realidad el sexo forma parte de un plan para que Mark se termine enamorando de él y al final dejarle tirado como un trapo mientras se aleja con una risa malvada.  
  
-Lo que te dije hace años sigue en pie –dice, sin darle muchas vueltas.  
  
Eduardo frunce el ceño.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Múdate a Palo Alto –Mark siente que podría rogar si es necesario, si Eduardo quiere lo haría y le asusta lo dispuesto que está a ello.- Hasta yo sé que las relaciones a distancia al final se acaban estropeando.  
  
-¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? –Eduardo le mira como si esperase que Mark dijese  _por supuesto que no, no seas idiota._  
  
Mark piensa en los momentos que han cambiado su vida, en las ideas que nacen de algo simple, en coger una idea y tener una idea mejor y hacer algo que importe con ella. En cambiar el mundo constantemente y dejar que otras cosas sigan igual porque es imposible que sean mejores cuando ya son perfectas.  
  
-¿Por qué no? –pregunta.  
  
Un mes después, antes de que Dustin y Chris aparezcan en la casa de Mark y se encuentren con que Eduardo se ha mudado y descubran que en realidad están compartiendo la cama y todas las superficies que les permiten tener sexo, se lo dicen.  
  
Chris le pega un puñetazo a Mark e intenta darle otro a Eduardo, que es mucho más rápido y logra esquivar los furiosos golpes de Chris.  
  
-¡Lo dejo! –proclama.  
  
Lo cual es mentira porque en el fondo Mark sabe, aunque no quiera pensar en ello, que el día que lo deje será para trabajar para alguien mucho mejor, algo que sea un verdadero reto y es bastante improbable. No es que Mark no crea que hay alguien mejor que él, su egocentrismo no es tan desmesurado, pero Chris necesita algo mejor que una buena persona para sentirse motivado y eso es difícil de encontrar.  
  
Dustin se cruza de brazos, les observa con una seriedad que no le pega nada.  
  
-Si volvéis a joderlo os mataré con mis propias manos. No es una amenaza, es una promesa.  
  
Eduardo suele murmurar palabras cuando cree que Mark está dormido, las dice cuando está despierto, pero cuando cree que Mark no le oye, las repite. Cosas como  _siento no haber venido antes_  sobre todo, y  _voy a quedarme_ . Y Mark finge que no escucha, que las palabras no se hacen paso hasta agarrarse a su corazón con fuerza y se quedan ahí, para siempre si es lo que quiere Eduardo.  
  
Mark entra en su casa, un montón de cajas por todas partes, cosas que no son suyas y que ya forman parte de su espacio, de su vida. Sube las escaleras de par en par. Hay un cuadro nuevo en el pasillo que no recuerda haber comprado. Lo primero que ve al entrar en la habitación es una maleta encima de la cama, ropa doblada con cuidado y el armario abierto. Eduardo está llenando el espacio vacío que siempre ha habido en el armario de Mark. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y espera de brazos cruzados, observa sin creer del todo que esta es su vida ahora y con el miedo burbujeando en el fondo del estómago. Eduardo sale del baño, una toalla en la cintura y otra entre las manos, secándose el pelo. Mark mira de arriba a abajo, la piel, los planos y ondulaciones de sus músculos, la extensión de su espalda, como se contraen los omoplatos.  
  
En serio, a veces tiene que pellizcarse y recordarse que esta es, de hecho su vida.  
  
Eduardo se gira y le ve y deja la toalla en la cama.  
  
-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí parado? –pregunta.  
  
-Lo suficiente –contesta Mark.  
  
Se acerca a Eduardo y le besa, despacio, para no decirle algo idiota como que nunca unas cajas le han hecho tan feliz. Eduardo se separa, sonríe con pereza. Mark sujeta la toalla alrededor de su cintura con los dedos y tira de ella. Le coge por las caderas y le empuja hasta que le tiene acorralado contra la pared. Le besa en la clavícula, el hombro, el cuello, la mandíbula. Eduardo intenta apartarle colocando las manos en el pecho.  
  
-Para –dice, e insiste.- Para, Mark. Me acabo de duchar.  
  
Mark frota la nariz contra su cuello, aspira el aroma a limpio, a Eduardo.   
  
-Por eso mismo, estás muy limpio.  
  
Eduardo tiembla un poco entre sus manos. Mark quiere hacerlo, a veces le asusta lo mucho que quiere, todo el tiempo. Es un cosquilleo continúo, una necesidad que ni quiere y ni puede controlar. Se toma un momento para coger la maleta y la ropa y tirarlo todo al suelo.   
  
-Si piensas que desordenándolo todo vas a seducirme no tienes-  
  
Mark le empuja hacia la cama ahora vacía y Eduardo suelta un grito. Se quita la camiseta y los pantalones con rapidez y se coloca de rodillas encima de él. Le sujeta por las muñecas con fuerza y recorre con la lengua el espacio que hay entre su vientre hasta la boca de Eduardo. Le besa brevemente y luego le mira, con intención y aprieta la entrepierna contra la de Eduardo. Sonríe de lado cuando Eduardo gime y empieza a empalmarse debajo de él. Eduardo siempre termina respondiendo, siempre acaba cediendo. El algodón de sus calzoncillos es lo único que les separa y Mark se mueve más, muy lento y apretando lo justo.  
  
Eduardo se arquea y la fricción es insoportable.   
  
-¿Aún quieres parar? –pregunta Mark, petulante.  
  
Eduardo gruñe, mueve los brazos para zafarse de Mark y gira con rapidez. Mark se encuentra entonces de espaldas, Eduardo desnudo sobre él y mirándole de ese modo en el que parece estar pensando por dónde empezar y le gustaría que fuese por todas partes. Le quita los calzoncillos de un tirón y vuelve a inclinarse sobre él. Le besa y cuando se aparta Mark le sigue hacia arriba. Eduardo se ríe, grave y profundo. Escupe en una mano y cuela la mano entre ellos, coge sus erecciones y la mueve de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que gira las caderas. Mark se agarra al edredón, echa la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
-Eres imposible –dice Eduardo, el aliento caliente contra su cuello.  
  
Le suelta unos segundos más tarde en los que Mark estaba seguro de que se iba a correr y hacer un poco el ridículo. Eduardo rebusca en el cajón de la mesilla, donde sabe que Mark guarda el lubricante y los condones. Mark aprovecha para ponerse boca abajo. Eduardo acaricia su espalda con la punta de los dedos y luego le obliga a abrir un poco más las piernas. Se sienta entre ellas y después siente el frío, un dedo primero creando espacio, metiendo otro dedo, moviéndolos en círculo una y otra vez. Mark se retuerce, se frota contra el edredón. Añade otro y Mark gime.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra correrte –advierte Eduardo, le clava las uñas en el muslo.  
  
Mark pierde la noción del tiempo, no sabe cuánto aguanta con Eduardo moviendo los dedos. Le parece que han pasado horas cuando Eduardo los saca de pronto y le da una palmada en el culo.  
  
-De rodillas, cariño.  
  
Mark le mira por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido y Eduardo sonríe complacido mientras se pone el condón. Eduardo nunca le llama nada que no sea Mark, y a veces idiota y gilipollas, pero de un modo en el que no queda duda de que es el idiota y gilipollas de Eduardo y nadie más tiene derecho a llamárselo. Y a veces, las más pocas, le llama cariño. Se le escapa o lo dice para picar a Mark y esta es una de esas últimas.  
  
A pesar de todo obedece, porque necesita correrse y Eduardo le está cogiendo de las caderas y está ahí. Dentro, horriblemente lento y caliente. Mark se arquea, de rodillas y con los brazos estirados. Eduardo apoya la frente en su espalda, suda y araña con los dientes. Establece un ritmo, ese que siempre le hace suplicar cosas como  _más fuerte_  y  _más rápido_ . De pronto le sujeta por el pecho con una mano y por la cintura con otra y le hace moverse hacia atrás sin salir de él. Mark le siente dentro, más profundo cuando se sienta sobre los muslos de Eduardo.  
  
-Joder –gime.  
  
Eduardo extiende una mano sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón amenaza con explotar de un momento a otro. Mark se agarra a los muslos de Eduardo, seguramente le esté haciendo daño, pero no se queja. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Eduardo, siente el sudor resbalar entre su pecho y espalda. La respiración de Eduardo, el aliento húmedo contra su oreja y la mejilla. Mark gira la cabeza y le besa.  
  
Mark extiende un brazo, coge a Eduardo de la nuca y tira de su pelo.  
  
-¿Ya? –pregunta Eduardo, apenas un murmuro contra su boca.  
  
Le coge con una mano, sujeta de la base y Mark retuerce el pelo de Eduardo entre los dedos.  
  
-No seas cabrón, Wardo –gruñe.  
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada ahogada, le besa en el cuello. Mueve la mano al tiempo que sigue embistiendo y Mark gira las caderas, arriba y abajo. Llenan el espacio de algo diferente, de gemidos y susurros y el sonido obsceno de la piel al chocar y rozar.  
  
Mark siente cuando Eduardo se corre, en el modo en el que aprieta los dedos que aún mantiene sobre su pecho, la marca blanca y perfecta de la punta de los cinco dedos, como una constelación en su piel, el mordisco en el hombro y el cambio de ritmo en la mano con la que aún le coge la polla. Y Mark arquea la espalda, grita y siente el orgasmo como una corriente eléctrica que le sacude de pies a cabeza.  
  
Se levanta con dificultad, ligeramente dolorido, Eduardo le ayuda sujetándole de las caderas con suavidad. Se tumba en la cama, se limpia un poco con lo que está seguro que es una camisa de Eduardo. La esconde debajo de la cama. Eduardo se deshace del condón y se tumba a su lado.  
  
-¿No te alegra que haya apartado tu ropa? –pregunta.  
  
Eduardo se ríe, se vuelve hacia él y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Mark.  
  
-Eres todo huesos –se queja, pero no se aparta.  
  
Mark siente el cosquilleo de sus pestañas en la piel, el aliento templado. Los dedos rozando perezosamente su brazo hasta que encuentra su mano y la coge, entrelaza los dedos sin hacer fuerza. Tan sólo están ahí, recordándole que no se va a ir. Espera que signifique eso.  
  
Eduardo apoya la barbilla en su hombro, estira el cuello hasta que alcanza y besa a Mark. Sonríe contra sus labios y se separa con los ojos aún cerrados. Se duerme a su lado unos minutos después.  
  
Mark se pregunta cuándo ocurrió. En qué momento exacto no sólo no dejó de querer todo esto con Eduardo, en qué momento empezó a querer a Eduardo.  
  
  
 **+1.**  
  
Eduardo está lleno de secretos estúpidos, de ese tipo de cosas que a la gente le da vergüenza reconocer porque siempre habrá alguien que se burlará. Mark lo encuentra encantador, lo cual es otro secreto estúpido que se llevará a la tumba.  
  
Nadie más que Mark sabe que cuando Eduardo tenía trece años leyó Mujercitas y lloró y que de hecho es difícil encontrar un libro que no le haga llorar o que durante buena parte de su adolescencia estaba convencido de que si le picaba una araña se convertiría en un súper héroe (aunque Mark cree que es una necesidad mucho más fuerte de salvarse de la vida que tenía entonces que de ayudar a los demás) o que una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto Los Goonies es porque descubrió que también le gustaban los chicos gracias a Josh Brolin.  
  
Cuando la madre dice eso de  _si no traes a tu hermano de vuelta, ¡me haré el Hare Krishna!_  Eduardo contesta entre risas al mismo tiempo que Brand, el personaje de Josh Brolin:  
  
-Es Hara Kiri, mamá.  
  
Se pasa el resto de la película atento, como si fuese la primera vez que la ve en su vida y no la quinientos veinticuatro posiblemente. Mark está sentado al otro lado del sofá, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesita, el ordenador olvidado en el suelo y los pies de Eduardo envueltos en calcetines de lana gorda sobre sus muslos. Lleva puesta una de las sudaderas viejas de Mark, una de esas que Chris prometió quemar si veía otra vez y le daba igual si Mark la llevaba puesta cuando la hiciese arder; unos pantalones de algodón, el pelo alborotado y abultado de un modo que le hace parecer unos años más joven, la nariz y las mejillas coloradas y los ojos ligeramente hinchados por la gripe. Es asqueroso y frustrante lo atractivo que Mark le encuentra incluso cuando está enfermo.  
  
Cuando la película termina estira las piernas y los brazos, Mark le coge de un tobillo, uno de sus dedos toca la piel que se descubre entre el calcetín y el pantalón. Pasan media hora en silencio, salvo algún que otro estornudo y pequeño ataque de tos por parte de Eduardo. Ven uno de esos documentales de la BBC que confirman el temor que Mark siempre siente por la raza humana.  
  
Eduardo mueve los pies contra su regazo, menea los dedos y luego aprieta el pie derecho contra la entrepierna de Mark. Sería un movimiento sin importancia si no fuese porque no deja de ejercer presión y moverlo y frotar. Mark gira la cabeza. Eduardo sonríe con inocencia y una ceja alzada. Mark sujeta con fuerza su tobillo.  
  
-Wardo –advierte.  
  
-Venga, Mark –dice Eduardo, la voz aún nasal.  
  
Se incorpora un poco y Mark puede ver que está medio empalmado.  
  
-Estás enfermo.  
  
-Me siento perfectamente –contesta, tose al final.  
  
-¿En serio? –se ríe.  
  
Eduardo se levanta del todo, aparta los pies y mete la mano por el pantalón con facilidad. Le coge con firmeza y le da un apretón. Le besa en la mejilla, en la comisura de la boca.  
  
-Llevas cinco días sin besarme –se queja.  
  
-No quiero que me pegues nada –contesta Mark.  
  
-Han pasado días y no te sientes mal, ¿verdad? –le roza el labio con la punta de la lengua y coge la mano de Mark, la acerca a su erección.- ¿Ves? Estoy perfectamente.  
  
Mark gruñe, lleva cinco días haciéndose pajas en la ducha y de mal humor. Se vuelve del todo a Eduardo y le deja besarle. Al principio sólo son labios, luego lengua y Eduardo sabe a saliva y jarabe para la tos. Cuela las manos debajo de la camiseta de Mark, las palmas de las manos y los dedos, acariciando el pecho y las costillas.  
  
-A la cama –dice Mark.- No quiero comprar otro sofá. Me gusta este sofá.  
  
Después de aquella primera vez Mark tuvo que subir el sofá al ático. Cuando Eduardo lo descubrió le preguntó por qué no lo había tirado, por qué lo guardaba ahí. Mark se encogió de hombros. En realidad no lo sabía, no entonces. Eduardo se lo hizo aquella tarde en ese mismo sofá. Mark tiene muy buenas memorias en ese sofá, pero no necesita cambiar otra vez. Al final Dustin descubriría por qué y no es una tortura a la que Mark va a someterse voluntariamente.  
  
Eduardo se levanta, ofrece una mano y Mark la coge. Le arrastra hasta la habitación. Eduardo se desnuda en un minuto y se mete debajo del edredón, se tapa hasta la barbilla y observa con una sonrisa excesivamente tierna como Mark termina de de deshacerse de toda la ropa. Mark aparta un poco el edredón y Eduardo extiende las piernas. Obliga a Mark a sentarse entre ellas y luego les cubre a los dos con el edredón.  
  
-Esta no es mi idea de la asfixia erótica –comenta Mark.  
  
Eduardo se ríe, sujeta a Mark por la nuca con ambas manos y le mira de tal modo que Mark se pregunta si le ha entrado fiebre y está delirando y ve en Mark a una persona diferente. Apoya la frente en la de Mark, roza su nariz con la suya y después le besa por fin. Muy despacio, suave, dulce.  
  
-Te he echado de menos –susurra, a unos milímetros de su boca.  
  
-No me he ido a ninguna parte.  
  
Pero Mark rodea a Eduardo con los brazos por la cintura, le acerca y consigue que Eduardo sonría, que entienda que estos últimos días han sido un suplicio. Eduardo se tumba, tira de Mark hacia abajo y se vuelven a besar. Mark les hace girar de lado y Eduardo pone una pierna sobre su cadera. Pasan más tiempo así, besándose, rozándose y tocándose como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Eduardo suda y respira más fuerte.  
  
-He echado de menos esto -dice, y coge la polla de Mark con dedos calientes.  
  
Eduardo hunde la cabeza entre la coyuntura de su cuello y su hombro, besa y lame la piel. Estornuda de pronto.  
  
-Tienes que estar de coña –se queja Mark, se aparta un poco.  
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada, le limpia con el edredón.  
  
-Lo siento –le besa en el hombro.  
  
Mark está demasiado excitado como para preocuparse por unos cuantos microbios ahora y tiene que reconocer que es ridículamente adorable el empeño que está poniendo Eduardo. El ángulo es incómodo, pero Eduardo consigue que funcione. Mueve la mano, roza la punta con la yema de los dedos y Mark no debería tener que pasar ni un solo día sin esto.  
  
-Cuando esté mejor del todo voy a follarte. En la oficina –dice Eduardo, su voz produce un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal de Mark.- Siempre he querido hacerlo sobre una de esas mesas de cristal.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta Mark, ahogado y se agarra a los hombros de Eduardo con fuerza.  
  
-Desde la demanda –contesta.- Había días que me costaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese follarte delante de todos los abogados.   
  
-Jesús, Wardo.  
  
-Un día se me puso tan dura –gira la muñeca, acelera el ritmo,- que tuve que darme la vuelta para que nadie se diese cuenta.  
  
Mark se echa a reír, casi sin aliento. Mira a Eduardo, las pupilas dilatadas y el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor. Y sonríe. Es una sonrisa que Mark reconoce porque a veces él sonríe así, íntimo y complacido. Eduardo acerca la cara y le besa.  
  
-De acuerdo –dice Mark, cuando Eduardo se aparta.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Dejaré que me folles en la oficina –contesta.  
  
Eduardo cuela la lengua en su boca, recorre el paladar y los dientes. Mark extiende los dedos en su nuca, le atrae y le besa con ganas. Todo su cuerpo vibra cuando se corre, gime en la boca de Eduardo, profundo y aliviado. Mark se tumba de espaldas, intenta recuperar el aliento. A su lado Eduardo se lleva la mano a la boca, se lame los dedos y la palma. Mark no ha visto nada así en su vida, tan lascivo y despreocupado al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo y se abalanza sobre Eduardo. Le besa, le siente contra su músculo, aún duro y caliente. Baja besando y mordisqueando el pecho de Eduardo, chupa los pezones, araña con delicadeza los costados. Eduardo se retuerce empapado en sudor y la saliva de Mark.  
  
-Mark –gime.- A no ser que la próxima vez esté muriendo es la última vez que no hacemos nada, ¿entendido?  
  
Mark levanta la cabeza, apoya la barbilla en el vientre de Eduardo. Tose y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Mark espera a que se le pase.  
  
-Tienes prohibido ponerte enfermo otra vez.  
  
Eduardo se ríe, suspira de pronto cuando Mark lame la punta y le coge con una mano.  
  
-¿Y si eres tú el que se pone malo? –pregunta y se arquea.  
  
-Yo no me pongo malo, Wardo.  
  
Mark sonríe de lado y Eduardo echa la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo lo que viene. Es su parte favorita. Mark chupa, hasta que lo siente en la garganta, hasta que palpita y pesa entre la lengua y el paladar. Y Eduardo gime alto, grave y desesperado. Sube y baja, mueve la lengua y le sujeta de las caderas contra la cama.   
  
-Oh Dios –suspira Eduardo.- Joder.  
  
Se corre en la boca de Mark y él chupa y traga hasta que Eduardo es un montón de músculos cansados bajo sus manos. Mark se tumba a su lado y les cubre con el edredón.  
  
-Ya sé que aún estoy un poco drogado y acabas de darme un orgasmo, y hay quien dice que después del sexo no cuenta, pero te quiero –dice Eduardo.  
  
Mark parpadea y le mira, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cree que esta es su vida. Por increíble que resulte, por imposible que parezca, esta es su vida y Eduardo está en ella.  
  
-Si no cuenta después del sexo, yo también te quiero.  
  
-Idiota –murmura Eduardo, le acaricia la nuca con los dedos.  
  
Mark le rodea la cintura con un brazo, su mano en la espalda y recorre con un dedo la columna vertebral de Eduardo. Se estremece y se acurruca más al lado de Mark.   
  
Este momento, esta intimidad debajo del edredón, en un mundo que Mark jamás habría imaginado se convierte en todo lo que quiere.  
  
  
 **Fin.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
